User talk:Hyp cos/Catching Function Analysis p2
Click here AarexTiao 14:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Strength I think the limit of NAN in Dollar function and the limit of PNAN (R function) is \(C(\varepsilon_{\Omega+1})\) Do you agree? Or what do you think? Wythagoras (talk) 15:10, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Web error There's some web error - many things are gone. But if we click the "edit" button, they show as some code. As a side effect, the text at the bottom of the page is italic. hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 08:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it turns well now. hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 09:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :I fixed the error an hour ago by changing < to <. Also, the correct spelling is "equivalent" and "supremum". -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :I think maybe a < and a > make an html error. hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 11:30, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Help! A new web error appeared after I edited at 00:34 July 16, 2014(UTC). In section "From \(C(\Omega^{\Omega\omega})\) to \(C(\Omega^{\Omega^2})\)" there're some "Expansion depth limit exceeded", but there's no such things before I edited it. Also, now I cannot edit the page (I don't know whether this is a problem of my browser). (Oh, is this page dead?) hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 04:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe it's time for page 3? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Reverted back to last version. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think this page is too long. The 7^^3/Decimal expansion page is much longer than my page. hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 04:36, July 16, 2014 (UTC) After some trying, I find, in current edition, the last 3 lines in table cause the problem. Even if I replace the error part with the original data, it still doesn't work. hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 11:05, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I found what causing the problem. As seen on here, when there are more than 40 pairs (probably not including the ones in math tags), it gives this error message. I'd suggest "escaping" them, using { and }. Maybe we can simplify this by using a template? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Using "nowiki" tags, it seems that it works. Bug fixed! hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 08:58, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :The page is getting a bit long, though. Maybe you could use the expand/collapse div tags? King2218 (talk) 13:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Done! hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 05:08, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sureness Are you sure about these comparisons? King2218 (talk) 13:27, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. Don't you believe it? Or want a formal proof? Well, a formal proof may be very long and complex. e.g. Bird's proof is just for 4 numbers and at a growth rate \(\phi(\omega,0,0)\) in SGH but need several pages. And this "formal proof" contain more variable and at a very high growth rate, so it'll be a large project to make it. hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 15:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I, for one, don't believe them. I'm especially concerned by the fact that no fundamental sequences are being defined, and you seem to have retracted your formal definition of the catching function. you're.so. 15:27, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It would be very complex, but that's the nature of the ordinals on which you work. If you put proof-less comparisons for that large ordinals, community won't believe them. I should suggest to define FS's exactly at the very first and then make careful comparisons between structures. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 15:52, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::As far as I know Iko and Wyth have put in doubts claim that second catching point is at \(\psi(\Omega_{\Omega_\omega})\). So I'd be really careful with stating you are sure about something (after all, nothing is sure but death and taxes). LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) In addition: Proposing conjectures and leaving them open is of course a valid mathematical process. What I don't understand is why people dump pages after pages of them, with each result dependent on earlier results, and treating all of them as God's own truth. you're.so. 23:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :That's the nature of googology: extend and extend ahead your expectations. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 16:08, July 10, 2014 (UTC)